DESTINY
by Thania Lee
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang kekasih yang berasal dari keadaan yang bertolak belakang. Sungmin dari keluarga konglomerat sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya pembalap liar yang identik dengan hal-hal negativ. Bagaimana kisah keduanya? A KYUMIN FICTION. CHAP ENDING UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~DESTINY~**

**Cast : Kyumin and other**

**Genre : Romance. Angst (maybe)**

**Length : TWOSHOOT**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typos. Gaje. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gerungan yang berasal dari kenalpot motor besar itu terdengar nyaring. Motor-motor besar berjejer rapih disebuah jalan dipinggiran kota. Pemandangan ini memang kerap terjadi jika malam semakin larut.

Para pembalap sudah bersiap diatas motornya masing-masing. Seorang pria bermata sipit terlihat sedang menghitung ratusan won yang berada digenggamannya.

"Yaa! Kyuhyun-ah bersiaplah." Donghae menepuk bahu pemuda berambut ikal dengan jaket kulit hitam itu. Seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu mengangguk dan menjalankan motornya menuju garis start.

Seorang pemuda yang berada tepat disamping Kyuhyun digaris start menyeringai kearahnya. "kau akan kalah kali ini Kyuhyun." Desisnya.

Kyuhyun balas menyeringai tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "kutunggu kemenanganmu, Kim Jungmoo." Ujarnya.

Yeah sebagian besar dari mereka tau bahwa Kyuhyun dan Jungmo adalah musuh bebuyutan. Entah bagaimana bisa seperti ini. Sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun ke arena balap liar ini, pemuda bermarga Kim itu tidak pernah menang sekalipun. Dan itu membuatnya geram kepada Kyuhyun.

Seorang _yeoja _berpakaian sexy berdiri tepat didepan garis start. Memberikan ancang-ancang dengan bendera berukuran kecil yang berada dikedua lengannya. "siap… 1… 2…" _yeoja _itu menghempaskan benderanya pertanda pertandingan dimulai.

Kyuhyun menutup kaca helmnya, dengan cepat dia menginjak gigi motornya, kopling dan rem tangan dilepas bersamaan Kyuhyun tersenyum licik dan...

BUUZZZ.. Suzuki Hayabusha milik Kyuhyun melaju kencang bersama lima motor lainnya, berusaha untuk merebutkan juara.

**.**

**.**

"kau baru pulang, Sungmin-ah?" Suara itu menahan langkah Sungmin yang ingin menaiki anak tangga. _Yeoja _itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "iya, hari ini kegiatan kampusku cukup banyak." Jawabnya.

Sang ayah mengisyaratkan sang irri untuk duduk bersama diruang keluarga. Sungmin pun menurut. "dimana _umma_?" Tanya Sungmin setelah duduk disamping sang ayah.

"_umma _mu sedang sibuk didapur. Bagaimana perkembangan kelompok sosialmu?" Tanya Siwon.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang _appa_. Choi Siwon. "berjalan lancar berkat bantuan dana dari _appa _dan relasi bisnis _appa_." Ujarnya.

Siwon membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin mengumam sebagai jawaban.

"kau kan sudah 21 tahun, apa kau tidak berniat mengenalkan seseorang pada _appa_?" Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"maksud _appa_?"

"kekasihmu."

Tubuh Sungmin menegang untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dia berhasil mengendalikan tubuh dan raut wajahnya. "nanti jika aku sudah menemukannya. Aku akan mengenalkannya pada _appa_." Jawabnya.

"kau sudah pulang sayang." Kibum berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi dan I serta makanan ringan. Dia menaruh kopi dihadapan Siwon dan I untuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya." Sungmin mencomot kue kering itu dan melahapnya dengan cepat. Rasanya beraktivitas hampir seharian membuatnya lapar.

Siwon dan Kibum memandangi Sungmin dengan senyuman. Anak keduanya ini memang sudah dewasa, tetapi wajah bahkan tingkah lakunya membuat kedua orangtua itu meragukan umur anaknya.

"aku sepertinya lelah. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu oke." Sungmin berpamitan dan berlalu kekamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam. Dengan segera dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu beristirahat.

—**o0o—**

Jam perkuliahan Sungmin baru saja selesai. Setelah ini dia berencana untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat Kibum(_umma_nya) melakukan bakti social. Sungmin berjalan santai menuju halte bus terdekat. Meskipun dia berasal dari keluarga yang terbilang cukup kaya, dia lebih memilih menaiki angkutan umum dibanding kendaraan pribadi.

"hei." Sungmin menoleh. Senyum cerah terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin saat sosok dengan hoodie hitam turun dari motor besarnya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"tentu saja menjemput kekasihku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Ya Sungmin sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun setengah tahun belakangan ini dan dia belum berniat mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada ayahnya. Sungmin tau benar Siwon sangat membenci karakter manusia seperti Kyuhyun. Apalagi Kyuhyun seorang pembalap liar yang identik dengan hal-hal negative.

"aku ingin ke panti, kau mau menemaniku 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengacak poni Sungmin dengan gemas. "tentu saja." Jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

Keduanya sudah sampai ditempat panti asuhan tujuan mereka. Shappire House. Tempat ini didirikan langsung oleh Choi Kibum bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dia juga yang mengelola tempat ini, dibantu dengan beberapa bawahannya serta Sungmin.

Bangunan minimalis berlantai dua itu tidak terlihat seperti panti asuhan. Malah bangunan itu terlihat sama dengan bangunan disekitarnya. Jelas, Choi Kibum yang merancangnya sendiri. Dekat bakat yang didapatnya semasa kuliah dulu dibidang arsitektur.

"kau masuk kedalam?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang menggandeng tangannya untuk masuk kedalam. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat saat melihat Kibum yang tersenyum kearahnya. Kibum memang mengenal Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sering menemani Sungmin untuk mengajar dipanti ini. Jika Sungmin mengajarkan kesenian, Kyuhyun mengajar music.

"kau datang Kyuhyun-ah." Sapa Kibum dengan senyum cantiknya.

"selamat siang, _adjumma_."

"_hyung_, aku sudah mengusai lagu yang kau berikan kemarin." Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan membawa selembar kertas berisi kunci nada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut hitam _namja _kecil itu. "kerja bagus, Jino."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya dulu sangat anti terhadap anak-anak. Tapi sekarang, bahkan beberapa anak mulai mengerubunginya dan pemuda itu tampak nyaman-nyaman saja.

"_yeobo_, kau datang?" Ucapan Kibum membuat Sungmin menegang. _oh god_. Batinnya. Sungmin belum siap mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum membalas ucapan Kibum. "yeah, aku ingin melihat keadaan disini." Siwon menangkap sosok asing dihadapannya. "siapa dia?" Tunjuknya pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum. "dia teman Minnie, namanya Kyuhyun. Anaknya baik, dia sering membantu disini." Jawabnya. Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia lebih memilih mengikuti Kibum untuk bertemu dengan ketua bernafas lega setelahnya.

Hari sudah beranjak sore dan sepertinya jadwal mengajar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah habis. Begitu pula dengan Siwon dan Kibum yang sepertinya sudah selesai berbincang dengan ketua yayasan.

"Minnie, kau pulang bersama kami kan?" Sungmin mengangguk kaku. Tidak mungkin dia menolak ajakan Siwon. Padahal tadi dia berniat mengajak Kyuhyun pergi jalan-jalan ke sungai Han terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun menunduk kearah Siwon dan Kibum. "aku pulang dulu, permisi." Ujarnya.

"aku mengantar Kyuhyun dulu." Ucap Sungmin.

Siwon memperhatikan dua sosok itu sampai menghilang dibalik pintu masuk. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya. "cari tahu segalanya tentang Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang dekat dengan Sungmin belakangan ini." Dia mematikan sambungan telponnya saat Kibum menghampirinya dan mengandengnya keluar rumah.

Sungmin menandang tidak enak kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan _namja _itu tersenyum maklum.  
"sudahlah, tidak usah memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Aku mengerti sayang." Ujarnya.

Sungmin masih saja cemberut. "aku yang mengajakmu pergi, tetapi aku juga yang membatalkannya." Ucapnya.

"sudahlah, kita bisa pergi besok." Sungmin mengangguk setelahnya.

Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mendekat dengan telunjuk kanannya. Sungmin menurut, saat jarak mereka sudah dekat Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan kilat. "Kyuhyun!" Jerit Sungmin. bukan _yeoja _itu takut. Dia hanya malu karena rasa kagetnya sendiri.

"selamat malam, aku pulang dulu sayang." Kyuhyun menstarter motornya dan berjalan menjauhi Sungmin yang masih memantung sambil memegangi bibirnya. Memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, tetapi Sungmin masih saja bersikap seperti baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

"Sungmin, ayo pulang." Suara Siwon menyadarkannya. Dia segera berlari kecil dan masuk kedalam mobil jaguar milik Siwon yang sudah menunggunya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam. Tetapi Siwon masih berkutat dengan laptop diruang kerjanya. Memeriksa berkas-berkas yang dikirim sekertarisnya saat dia meninggalkan pekerjaan tadi.

Sebuah email muncul. Dari salah satu suruhannya untuk menyelidiki Kyuhyun. Dia membuka folder tersebut. Nampak beberapa foto Kyuhyun yang sedang diarena balap motor, mengendarai motor. Sedang minum di bar. Dan ada juga foto Sungmin disana. Sedang bergandengan tangan ataupun berangkulan. Hanya ada beberapa data yang didapatnya juga selain foto-foto. Hanya nama, tanggal lahir dan alamat tempat tinggalnya.

"Siwon-ah," _Namja _yang masih tampan itu menutup aplikasi emailnya. Lalu tersenyum menatap Kibum yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa secangkir kopi.

"Sungmin sudah tidur?"

"yeah, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Dan kau juga sepertinya perlu istirahat tuan Choi." Kibum menaruh kopi itu diatas meja kerja Siwon yang masih kosong. Kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Siwon.

_Namja _yang memiliki lesung pipi itu tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya. Walaupun sudah lebih dari 25 tahun mereka melewati kehidupan rumah tangga dihitung semenjak masa pacaran Siwon tidak pernah bosan dengan partner hidupnya itu. Kibum punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat Siwon tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

Dan dengan dikarunia seorang putra dan irri yang tampan dan cantik. Siwon tidak pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkan Kibum.

"Kibum-ah."

Kibum yang sibuk memainkan kancing piyama suaminya itu hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"aku merindukanmu,"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. "aku juga merindukanmu, Tuan Choi."

—**o0o—**

Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman saat merasa seseorang mencubit-cubit pipinya. Dia mengeluh pelan sekedar memberitahu seseorang tersebut bahwa dia terganggu.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin, orang itu semakin semangat mengerjai Sungmin. "Key, berhenti." Gumam Sungmin. Sosok itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang salah sasaran. "hei, bangun pemalas." Suara bass itu membuat alis Sungmin bertautan.

"_oppa_?" Lirih Sungmin sambil membuka kedua matanya.

Sosok yang dipanggil _oppa _itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang masih sangat menggemaskan. "_OPPA!_" Sungmin langsung memeluk sosok itu dengan erat. Sedangkan sang pemuda itu mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Minho _oppa_, _bogoshiposoyo._" Ujar Sungmin.

Sosok pemuda tampan bernama Minho itu menjawab. "_nado_."

**.**

**.**

Sarapan pagi dikediaman keluarga Choi tampak lebih ramai. Putra mereka, Choi Minho yang baru saja kembali dari Inggris setelah menyelesaikan studinya menambah keceriaan dipagi hari itu. Dengan sabar Minho menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin untuknya.

"Minho, apa kau sudah menemukan pasangan yang akan kau kenalkan pada kami?" Minho menoleh kearah Siwon. _namja _yang sering Sungmin panggil kodok itu tersenyum.

"yeah, aku sudah punya kekasih."

"apa dia orang inggris?" Tanya Kibum.

"_aniyo_, dia sama sepertiku. Orang Korea yang menuntut ilmu di Inggris." Jawab Minho.

"irriu Sungmin, apa pemuda kemarin itu kekasihmu?" Sungmin tersedak susu yang sedang ditengguknya. "eh?"

"_appa _lihat dia bukan orang yang baik. Penampilannya seperti berandalan. Kau tau kan _appa _tidak suka dengan tipe lelaki seperti itu?" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya setelah Siwon berujar demikian.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon. "kau dengar apa yang _appa _bicarakan 'kan?" Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ini tandanya Siwon tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kan?

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih terdiam didalam mobil sport milik Minho. _Namja _itu mengajak Sungmin untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. "hei, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Minho.

"aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun." Lirihnya.

Minho menoleh sebentar kearah Sungmin lalu kembali focus pada jalanan dihadapannya. "kau hubungi saja dia, bertemu disuatu tempat. Aku ingin berkenalan langsung dengan kekasih adikku yang cantik ini." Senyum Sungmin mengembang setelah Minho berujar demikian.

"benarkah?"

Minho mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sungmin segera menghubungi Kyuhyun dan meminta _namja _itu untuk bertemu dengannya di café yang dekat dengan sungai Han.

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun!" Pemuda itu membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin yang sudah duduk dipojok ruangan bersama seorang laki-laki. Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Minho duduk dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun kenalkan, dia _oppa_ku. Dia yang sering kuceritakan padamu." Ujar Sungmin.

Minho mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. "Choi Minho."

"Kyuhyun."

Minho melirik jam dilengan kirinya. "kalian bisa pergi berdua. Tapi kau harus mengembalikan Sungmin sebelum jam 5 kemari. Kau mengerti, Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyumin menoleh terkejut kearah Minho.

"_oppa_,"

"sudah sana cepat. Nanti keburu siang." Ujar Minho.

Kyuhyun bangkit sembari menarik lengan Sungmin. "terima kasih, _hyung_."

"_oppa _aku pergi." Minho memandang kedua orang itu dengan senyum.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Suasana akhir pekan disungai Han sungguh ramai. Anak kecil hingga orang dewasa ada disana untuk menikmati akhir pekan yang cerah ini. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk diatas rerumputan dipinggir sungai.

"Kyu." Panggil Sungmin dibalik bahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan _namja _itu hanya membalas dengan deheman saja.

"kau kan sudah mengenal keluargaku. Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan keluargamu." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini sayang. Aku hanya punya dirimu." Jawabnya kemudian.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih Kyu." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin. "sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau ada disampingku dan tidak meninggalkanku."

Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin terdiam. Perkataan Siwon tadi pagi masih berbekas diingatannya. Saking tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil namanya.

"sayang?"

Tepukan halus dipipinya membuat Sungmin tersadar. "ya?"

"kau melamun?"

"aniya. Kau berkata sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat. "kau melamun." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "iya aku mengaku. Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"kau mau pergi?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut tipis. "odiga?"

"rahasia." Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Sungmin untuk naik keatas motornya. Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi keduanya sedang diawasi.

**.**

"Kyu, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sungmin. Mereka berhenti diparkiran sebuah apartement yang lumayan berkelas ditengah kota. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menarik lengan Sungmin agar mengikuti langkahnya. "bukankah ini keinginanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"kau membawaku ke apartementmu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Mereka masuk kedalam lift dan berhenti dilantai 5. Kyuhyun menuntun langkah Sungmin didepan. "jangan terkejut jika melihat sesuatu didalam apartementku."

Sungmin menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya ambigu itu. Mencoba mencerna apa maksud kalimat tersebut, suara Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya. "kajja!" Ujarnya sembari mendorong pintu.

"ngh… ah…"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti mendengar suara err desahan yang masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Dan matanya semakin membulat kaget saat melihat dua sosok berbeda gender saling memanggut bibir pasangannya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak malas melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. "hei, sana pindah ke kamar kalian. Jangan berbuat mesum diruang tamuku!"

Kedua sejoli itu dengan terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan menatap terkejut kearah Sungmin yang nampak asing dalam ingatan mereka. Dengan segera sang yeoja menurunkan kaos longgarnya yang sedikit naik. Yeoja itu tersenyum menampakan gusi sexynya. "hai, aku Eunhyuk. Kau kekasih Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"sudah, lebih baik ke kamarku daripada nanti kau terkontaminasi oleh kemesuman mereka."

Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Warna biru menyambut pandangan Sungmin, terlihat sederhana memang, tetapi tidak meninggalkan kesan maskulin dari Kyuhyun. "aku suka kamarmu."

Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang. "benarkah?" Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas ranjang. Sejenak keduanya terdiam sebentar. Entah kenapa suasana jadi canggung seketika.

"Kyu, apa mereka sering melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan berdecak malas. "yeah, setiap hari."

"apa kau pernah berbuat seperti mereka?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandang Sungmin dengan alis yang bertautan. "hei, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Sungmin mengendikan bahunya. "hanya ingin tau saja."

"aku tidak pernah seperti itu sayang."

"benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sungmin, yeoja itu menyipitkan matanya dan membuat Kyuhyun gemas sendiri melihatnya. "kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sungmin langsung mengukir senyuman manis di bibirnya. "tentu saja aku percaya padamu."

—**o0o—**

Saat keluar dari ruang eskul sosialnya, Sungmin mendapati langit sudah berubah gelap. Dia mengangkat lengan kirinya. "pantas saja sudah gelap, hampir jam 8 malam." Gumamnya.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian keluar dari kampus dan menunggu bus seperti biasa dihalte. Suasana saat itu memang agak sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat.

"kenapa lama sekali busnya." Ujarnya pelan. Tadinya Kyuhyun berniat menjemputnya, tetapi dia menolak karena dirinya harus bertemu Siwon terlebih dahulu dikantor. Tetapi dia terlalu asyik berdiskusi tentang rencana pembangunan lembaga sosial dan rumah singgah di Busan bersama dengan anggota kelompoknya sampai dia lupa waktu.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, akhirnya bus yang ditunggupun datang. Sungmin segera naik bersama dengan kedua orang berpakaian hitam yang sedari tadi berdiri sembari memperhatikannya.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin menengok kearah kanan dan kirinya. Jantungnya berpacu saat lagi-lagi mendapati dua orang yang seminggu belakangan ini terus berada didekatnya. Entahlah memang ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan. Yang jelas, kedua orang itu selalu berada didekatnya dan selalu mengikuti kemana langkahnya pergi.

Pernah suatu hari dia turun di daerah myeongdong, berkeliling sebentar lalu kembali lagi kerumah dengan bus. Dan lagi-lagi kedua orang itu selalu mengikutinya.

Sungmin yakin mereka bukan bodyguard Siwon. Dia tahu betul irri khas bodyguard appa nya itu. Berarti kedua orang itu penguntit?

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya, menggeser screenlock nya lalu mendial nomor Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa detik, panggilan tersebut diangkat. "Kyuhyun-ah."

'hm?'

"kau sibuk tidak?" tanyanya.

'aku sedang ada di incheon, bertemu dengan teman. Wae? Kenapa suaramu terdengar gugup begitu?'

Sungmin melirik kearah dua orang berpakaian hitam yang masih berdiri beberapa meter darinya. "Kyu, aku rasa aku diikuti seseorang." Sungmin bisa mendengar suara decitan ban dari ujung telpon.

"Kyu?"

'bagaimana irri mereka? kenapa tidak memberitahuku?'

Nada suara Kyuhyun yang mulai menaik membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah. "aku juga baru menyadarinya. Lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. 'sayang, sudahku bilang bukan kita harus saling jujur. Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku.' Jeda sejenak. 'sekarang kau turuti kataku, pergilah ketempat yang ramai atau kembali kedalam kampusmu, aku akan menyuruh Donghae menjemputmu.'

Sungmin mengangguk. "baiklah."

'aku akan mencari tahu siapa mereka. tunggulah sampai Donghae datang, hati-hati. I love you.'

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "I love you too."

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan Suzuki Hayabusha diparkiran apartemennya. Setelah memacu motornya gila-gilaan dari Incheon ke Seoul. Dia penasaran siapa yang men-stalk Sungmin. Dia segera masuk ke unit apartemennya, Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedang berbincang menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"siapa orangnya Hae? Siapa yang menguntit Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Donghae mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk tenang dan duduk terlebih dahulu. Dan namja itu menurutinya. "kau kenal mereka Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk. "mereka anak buah Jungmoo."

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. "Sialan!" dia bangkit dari duduknya tetapi Donghae terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya.

"tenanglah, mereka hanya mencobaimu. Mereka akan senang jika kau masuk kedalam rencananya. Kau hanya perlu tenang dan selalu menjaga Sungmin. apalagi aku tau dia bukan orang biasa, orangtuanya juga pasti punya bodyguard untuk melindungi Sungmin." ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Membenarkan ucapan Donghae dalam hati.

"kau hanya perlu menyuruh anak buah kita menjaga Sungmin." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya dengan membaca buku seharian di perpustakaan kota. Hari ini Kyuhyun bilang tidak bisa menemaninya, namja itu sedang ada urusan katanya. Tetapi dia berjanji akan menjemputnya di Kona Beans nanti.

Dan soal penguntit itu, Sungmin sudah sedikit bernafas lega. Beberapa hari ini mereka tidak pernah muncul lagi. Justru sekarang anak buah Kyuhyun lah yang menjaganya.

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan segera Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat id caller Kyuhyun-lah yang tertera. "yeoboseyo?"

'kau sudah selesai?'

"iya, kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" tanya Sungmin.

'ya, aku akan langsung ke Kona Beans, aku menunggu disana.'

"baiklah, tunggu aku."

'ne, hati-hati. I love you.'

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "I love you too."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan ponselnya. Sungmin membereskan segala macam peralatan tulisnya dan mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya ke rak semula. "ah, aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu." gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin keluar dari bilik toilet lalu berdiri didepan konter westafel. Meletakan tas tangannya ditempat kering dan mencuci kedua tangannya. Tak lama, bilik toilet dibelakangnya juga terbuka. Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian serba hitam lalu berdiri disebelah Sungmin.

"hei, apa kau punya sisir?" tanya yeoja itu.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia menyamping untuk membuka zipper handbag Givenchi miliknya untuk mencari sisir. Dia tidak menyadari jika yeoja disampingnya itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku hoodienya lalu dengan cepat membekap Sungmin dengan kencang.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuat Sungmin memberontak pada awalnya. Namun berikutnya, bau yang sangat tajam masuk kedalam indra penciumannya membuatnya jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

"aku berhasil membuatnya pingsan." Yeoja itu menyeret Sungmin keluar dibantu dengan seorang berbadan kekar yang langsung mengendong Sungmin lalu memasukannya kedalam sebuah jeep yang sudah terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu samping perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

Hello hellooooo~~ maaf karena gak pernah update dalam waktu yang superrrr duper lama. Eh giliran update malah bawa fanfic baru, jangan khawatir, fanfic ini udah bener-bener ditulis sampe end. Jadi Cuma mau liat ada yang tertarik ga sama fanfic ini, hehe.

Buat semua fanfic yang masing on going, tenang aja semuanya masih process. Ditunggu aja yaaaa. Thankyouuuu~

**Read, and Review?**

**-Thania Lee-**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ending Story

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~DESTINY~**

**Cast : Kyumin and other**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typos. Gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 2**

Kyuhyun berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Sungmin. Nomor nya memang tersambung, tetapi yeoja itu tidak mengangkatnya. Dirinya sudah tiba dari setengah jam yang lalu, padahal jarak antara perpustakaan kota dan café ini tidak terlalu jauh.

Drrtt…

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya saat menerima pesan gambar dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Karena penasaran, namja itu membuka pesan. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat foto Sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri sedang diikat diatas sebuah bangku. Mata dan mulutnya tertutup kain.

Deringan ponselnya berbunyi dengan menampilkan nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang mengiriminya pesan gambar tadi. "dimana Sungmin?!"

Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas langsung mengenali suara yang tertawa dengan sangat puasnya diujung telpon sana. "dimana kau sembunyikan kekasihku Kim Jungmoo! Urusanmu hanya denganku, tidak dengannya!" Desisnya.

"…"

Kyuhyun langsung membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung keluar lalu mengendarai Suzuki Hayabusha miliknya ketempat Sungmin berada. Markas besar Jungmoo.

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah tiba disebuah gedung bekas pabrik kontraktor yang sudah tidak terpakai. Dia memarkirkan motornya diluar pagar. Dia berjalan dengan tenang walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri aura kemarahannya menguar sempurna.

Kedua orang yang menjaga pintu ganda besar itu langsung menyingkir setelah melihat Kyuhyun. Namja itu masuk lebih dalam lagi dan menemukan beberapa orang yang sedang duduk diatas tong bekas ataupun diatas mesin bulldozer.

"kau berani rupanya, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memandang lurus kearah Jungmoo yang sedang berdiri kurang dari sepuluh meter dihadapannya. "brengsek kau Kim Jungmoo! Dimana Sungmin?!" teriaknya.

Jungmoo makin tersenyum senang melihat wajah penuh amarah Kyuhyun. Namja itu bertepuk tangan senang. "Wah, ternyata wanita cantik ini Sungmin namanya ya?" Jungmoo bergeser dari berdirinya, Sungmin diikat dengan kuat diatas kursi dengan mulut diikat dengan sapu tangan.

"lepaskan dia!"

"HAHAHA, tidak semudah itu Cho Kyuhyun." Jungmoo benar-benar merasa diatas angin. Kyuhyun hanya sendiri dan dia bersama dengan anak buahnya kurang lebih 20 orang. "habisi dia!" perintah Jungmoo.

Dan semua anak buah Jungmoo maju serentak mengerubungi Kyuhyun. Baku hantam pun tidak bisa dielakan lagi. Kyuhyun dengan ahlinya memukul mundur satu persatu anak buah Jungmoo, walaupun sesekali dia mendapatkan pukulan di wajahnya.

Melihat anak buahnya yang sudah banyak habis ditangan Kyuhyun membuat Jungmoo mengeram marah. Dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya lalu medekati Sungmin, membuka sampul ikatannya dan mendekap Sungmin dari belakang, dan dengan kasarnya dia menarik rambut Sungmin dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Sungmin sudah ada dalam dekapan Jungmoo, namja itu memainkan pisau lipatnya dipipi mulus Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis lirih dalam kungkungan Jungmoo, dia bisa merasakan pisau dingin itu bermain-main di pipi sampai lehernya. "menyerahlah! Jika tidak kau akan melihat kekasihmu mati dihadapanmu." Ujar Jungmoo.

DUAK

Kyuhyun jatuh tertunduk saat sebuah tongkat baseball memukul punggungnya dari belakang. Melihat itu, Sungmin berteriak memanggil namanya.

Anak buah Jungmoo langsung mendekat dan kembali memukuli Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak. Menendang perut, punggung, dan wajah pemuda itu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya saat beberapa orang menendang perutnya dengan kencang.

Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak, cengkraman Jungmoo sangat kuat. Dia hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa agar ada seseorang yang menolong Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah." Tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba suara sirine polisi terdengar. Orang-orang yang mengerubungi Kyuhyun langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri, begitu juga Jungmoo, dia langsung mendorong Sungmin dan berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Sungmin bangkit dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak lemas. Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin memangku kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah berdarah-darah. "Kyuhyun-ah! Bangunlah." Gumam Sungmin dalam tangisnya.

Pintu besar itu terbuka. Beberapa polisi lengkap masuk terlebih dahulu. Minho, Donghae beserta teman-teman Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sungmin!" Minho berlari dan berlutut didepan Sungmin.

"oppa, bantu aku! Selamatkan Kyuhyun."

Minho mengangguk. "kita akan segera membawanya kerumah sakit." Sebuah tim dokter dari kepolisian masuk sembari membawa tandu. Mereka membawa tubuh Kyuhyun yang penuh darah dan lebam-lebam itu kedalam ambulance.

Tadinya Sungmin ingin ikut kedalam ambulance itu, tetapi Minho menariknya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Donghae yang menemani Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Samsung Medical Center**

Sungmin masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun dengan membawa sebuah keranjang buah. Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri. Tim dokter bilang, Kyuhyun mengalami gegar otak ringan akibat pukulan benda tumpul.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil lengan Kyuhyun yang tidak tertancap jarum infuse. Sungmin memandang miris kearah kekasihnya itu. Wajah lebam, sudut bibirnya sobek, kepalanya dililit perban dan beberapa luka goresan di wajah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kapan kau sadar? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur terhalang dengan titik airmata.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sungmin menoleh. Dahinya menyerengit saat melihat dua orang paruh baya dengan pakaian formal masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meletakan lengan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang, yeoja itu bangkit lalu menundukan badannya sedikit. "annyeonghaseo, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya sopan.

Kedua orang itu menunduk membalas sapaan Sungmin. "apa benar ini ruangan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya sang wanita.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "ne, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu, kalian berdua siapanya Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Sang wanita mendekat kearah ranjang. Airmatanya langsung turun saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sang pria mendekat kearah istrinya, memeluk bahu wanita itu dengan erat. "Heechul-ah tenanglah."

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika melihat keadaan putraku begini, Hangeng!"

Hangeng menoleh kearah Sungmin yang memandang mereka bingung. "perkenalkan, saya Cho Hangeng dan istriku Cho Heechul. Kami berdua orangtua Kyuhyun."

**.**

Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan apapun yang baru saja didengarnya. Menurut cerita Cho Heechul, Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggalnya. Anak itu kabur dari rumahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu karena tidak ingin melanjutkan bisnis yang dijalani oleh Hangeng. Kyuhyun bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pemusik. Pantas saja Sungmin meresa Kyuhyun benar-benar berbakat dalam bidang itu.

Dan Sungmin benar-benar yakin jika kedua orang tersebut adalah orangtua Kyuhyun saat Heechul menunjukan potret keluarga yang didalamnya ada Kyuhyun dan pasangan Hanchul.

Prang

"pergi kubilang!" Sungmin berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara pecahan benda fragile dan teriakan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah sadar. Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin segera mempercepat langkah kakinya dan masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Heechul menangis didekat pintu, sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang tajam yeoja itu dari atas ranjangnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Sungmin," mendengar suara yang amat dirindukannya membuat pandangan Kyuhyun melembut. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Sungmin berjalan kearahnya, namja itu langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"sayang, kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengucapkan syukur dalam hati. Tidak apa-apa jika dirinya terluka separah apapun, asalkan Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun, adjumma—

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Namja itu melirik kearah Heechul yang masih berdiri didekat pintu. "kau bisa usir orang itu dari sini?" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur lalu memejamkan matanya. "tolong, keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin sendirian." Ujarnya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Heechul yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. yeoja itu menoleh kembali kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah berbalik memunggunginya. "aku keluar dulu." Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Adjumma," panggil Sungmin.

Heechul menghapus airmatanya. Sungmin memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Heechul. "kenapa keluar?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyuhyun butuh istirahat. Aku menemani adjumma saja disini." Jawabnya.

"Sungmin." Heechul langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Wanita paruh baya itu menangis terisak dalam pelukan Sungmin. "tolong bantu aku, Sungmin." pintanya.

Sungmin mengelus bahu Heechul dengan pelan. "adjumma tenang saja, aku akan membujuk Kyuhyun untuk kembali pada adjumma juga adjusshi." Ujarnya.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kearah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik mengamati mobil-mobil yang melintas ditaman kota. "Kyuhyun." panggil Sungmin.

No respon.

"KYUHYUN!"

Again, no respon.

"ck!" Sungmin berdecak kesal. Yeoja itu langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menoleh dan mengejarnya.

"Min!"

Sungmin menyentak lengan Kyuhyun. "lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Dia membalikan badan Sungmin, tetapi yeoja itu membuang muka kearah lain. "sayang." Panggilnya lagi.

Sungmin hanya diam.

Kyuhyun merengkuh wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya. "hei, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujarnya.

"bicara saja." Ujar Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum berbicara. "aku akan meneruskan perusahaan appa." Ucapnya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kaget. "benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "aku berfikir, bagaimana nantinya aku menafkahimu jika aku masih seperti ini. Aku akan menerima tawaran appa, asalkan kau mau menikah denganku."

Sungmin mengembangkan senyum cantiknya. "ini baru Kyuhyun-ku!"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan dibalas tak kalah erat oleh yeoja itu. "jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Lirih Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

"tidak akan Kyu, aku selalu disampingmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dibahu Sungmin. "aku juga mencintaimu."

"you're the reason why I became stronger, but you're my weakness Min." ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum dilam dekapan Kyuhyun.

—**o0o—**

Setelah hari itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Dia dengan rajin dan tekun berlatih segala macam ilmu bisnis dari Hangeng ataupun Minho. Tak jarang pula Siwon ikut membantunya.

Sikap Siwon pada Kyuhyun sedikit berubah. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun rela dipukuli hingga hampir sekarat demi menyelamatkan Sungmin, ditambah lagi dia tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Putra Cho Hangeng, rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat lamanya semasa sekolah dulu.

Hangeng tersenyum dengan bangga dikursinya, didepan sana Kyuhyun sedang mempresentasikan proyek terbaru mereka pada investor-investor luar negeri yang ingin menanam modal pada perusahaannya.

Kyuhyun belajar dengan cepat. Bahkan omzet perusahaan meningkat pesat setelah Kyuhyun masuk. Hangeng tidak ragu lagi jika melimpahkan Cho Grup ketangan Kyuhyun nantinya.

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Lagi-lagi dirinya berhasil meyakinkan investor yang ingin menanamkan modal pada mega proyek yang Cho Group rencanakan. Setelah berjabat tangan dengan para investor, Hangeng yang terakhir kali menghampirinya.

"aku bangga padamu, Kyuhyun." Hangeng memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Menepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

"terima kasih appa."

Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "ah, kau boleh pulang cepat hari ini. Sungmin sudah menunggu diruanganmu." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari ruang rapat dan berjalan cepat kearah ruangannya. Mengangguk beberapa kali saat beberapa orang bawahan menyapanya.

"Sungmin."

Sungmin menoleh, yeoja itu tersenyum cantik ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk disampingnya. "bagaimana rapatnya? Berjalan bagus?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Kyuhyunku yang terbaik." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"ah, sayang kau lihat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah majalah wedding yang ada ditangan Sungmin.

"oh ini, hanya mencari referensi untuk kupakai saat pernikahan nanti."

Yeah, beberapa waktu lalu keduanya sudah melangsungkan pesta pertunangan. Memang tidak meriah, pesta tersebut dilangsungkan dikediaman keluarga Choi dan hanya dihadiri oleh teman-teman dekat saja.

Dan untuk pesta pernikahan, mereka merencanakannya diadakan dua bulan lagi.

"nona Choi, tidak sabar ingin ku nikahi, eh?" ujar Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin merona. "diamlah!" bentaknya.

Bukannya takut, justru Kyuhyun malah tersenyum mendengarkan bentakan Sungmin. Dia tahu yeoja itu hanya malu.

—**o0o—**

Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun sering mendapatkan terror. Entah itu dari telpon ataupun lainnya. Pernah sekali mobil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengalami rem blong, untung saja dia bisa mengetahuinya dengan segera.

Karena tidak berhasil mencelakai Kyuhyun, orang-orang itu beralih menganggu Sungmin. Mereka tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah kelemahan Kyuhyun.

Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau kecolongan untuk kedua kalinya. Dia benar-benar menjaga Sungmin ekstra ketat. Meskipun itu didalam toilet, Kyuhyun sudah menyewa bodyguard pria dan wanita untuk menemani Sungmin.

**.**

Hari ini Kyuhyun berniat menjemput Sungmin di Busan, yeoja itu sedang ada acara peresmian pembukaan panti sosial dan rumah singgah yang dibuatnya bersama teman-teman kampusnya.

"kau sudah datang?" saat masuk kedalam gerbang rumah tersebut, Sungmin sudah menyambutnya. Tunangaannya itu sangat cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna peach tanpa lengan dan flat shoes senada.

Kyuhyun menempatkan ciuman dibibir Sungmin terlebih dahulu. "acaranya sudah dimulai?"

"anak-anak sedang melakukan pentas drama, ayoo." Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun kearah aula yang berada dibagian belakang gedung.

Saat masuk kedalam, ternyata pentas drama sudah berakhir dan diatas panggung ada sosok Jino yang sedang mengiringi Hyorin yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Jino belajar dengan sangat baik." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. "siapa dulu yang mengajarinya."

Sungmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara peresmian selesai. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung kembali ke Seoul tanpa anak-anak Shappire House yang akan menginap semalam disini.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai dan hati-hati. "seharusnya tadi kita menginap saja disana Kyu, kau pasti lelah." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "gwenchana, aku tidak apa-apa." namja itu kembali focus pada jalanan dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun." gumam Sungmin

Kyuhyun berdehem sebagai jawaban.

"sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia melirik dari kaca spion yang tergantung diatas, benar saja. Ada beberapa mobil yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu Minnie,"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dirinya ketakutan sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya sedikit demi sedikit, dan saat belokan terakhir, namja itu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal untuk lari dari para penguntit itu.

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya dengan tangan berpegangan erat pada seatbeltnya. Dia berdoa agar mereka berdua sampai dengan cepat dirumah dengan selamat.

Kyuhyun masih berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya. Melirik kebelakang, dia bisa bernafas lega saat mobil-mobil yang mengikutinya tadi sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Namun kelegaannya hanya sampai disitu, dua buah mobil yang melaju kearahnya, menutup aksesnya. Kyuhyun membelok tajam kekanan, sialnya dia membelok disaat yang kurang tepat dan mobil mereka terbalik beberapa kali.

Mobil-mobil yang mengikuti Kyuhyun sedari Busan hanya melewati mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah terbalik tanpa berhenti.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya samar, mengerjap pelan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kaki kanan dan punggungnya, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sudah bersimbah darah. "Minnie." gumamnya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya yang masih dalam keadaan terbalik lalu berjalan dengan lemas kearah dimana Sungmin berada. Dengan cepat dia menarik tubuh Sungmin keluar dari dalam mobil lalu menjauh dengan cepat dari sana.

Semenit kemudian, mobil tersebut meledak dengan suara kencang dan kobaran api yang besar. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang wajahnya penuh dengan darah yeoja itu. Beberapa serpihan kaca dikedua pipinya, dahi. Serta pendarahan dikepalanya. Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri.

"salyeojuseyo! Sungmin-ah bangun! Salyeojuseyo!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

—**o0o—**

_Kyuhyun berdiri dengan bingung disebuah padang rumput yang luas. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya dimana dia sekarang._

"_Kyuhyun." namja itu menoleh saat sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Namja itu menyerengit saat sebuah sinar putih terang menyilaukan matanya. Namun cahaya itu sedikit terhalang oleh sesosok tubuh yang berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Sungmin." gumam Kyuhyun. Namja itu memperhatikan Sungmin yang nampak sangat cantik dengan dress panjang berwarna putih._

_Sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "kau harus kembali, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucapnya._

_Kyuhyun tentunya menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar kalimat Sungmin. "kembali? Memangnya aku harus kembali kemana? Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."_

_Sungmin menggeleng. "tidak Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus kembali. Sedangkan aku tetap disini."_

_Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin erat. "aku ingin disini saja. Bersamamu."_

_Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng. wajahnya berubah menyendu. "kau harus kembali Kyu." Sosok Sungmin mundur secara perlahan, Kyuhyun berusaha mengapai Sungmin tetapi jarak mereka menjauh sekarang. Kyuhyun bagaikan ditarik ke belakang saat sosok Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya._

"_kita akan bersama jika sudah waktumu datang, Kyuhyun-ah." Itulah ucapan yang terakhir Kyuhyun dengar sebelum semuanya menggelap._

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun membuka matanya sembari menyebut nama Sungmin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sontak Hanchul dan Donghae yang sedari tadi menjaganya langsung mengerubungi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar nak." Ucap Heechul penuh rasa syukur.

Donghae menaikan ranjang Kyuhyun sehingga dia lebih terlihat sedang duduk bersandar. "dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ketiganya hanya diam.

"Aku tanya dimana Sungmin? dia baik-baik saja kan?" desak Kyuhyun.

Heechul tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis. "kau harus relakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah." Ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Heechul dengan cepat. "apa maksud umma?"

"Sungmin, dia tidak bersama kita lagi."

—**o0o—**

Hari ketiga setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, dia langsung menyuruh Donghae untuk mengantarkannya ke makam Sungmin. Sebuah perkomplekan makam keluarga Choi yang berada di Ilsan, tepat diatas bukit.

Donghae memilih menunggu dimobil guna memberikan Kyuhyun sedikit privasi.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai saat memasuki kawasan itu. Langkahnya semakin melemah dan jatuh berlutut tepat didepan pusara Sungmin. Foto kekasihnya itu tergeletak apik diujung. Taburan bunga juga beberapa tangkai bunga kesukaan yeoja itu ada disana.

"sayang." Suaranya tercekat. Kyuhyun punya prinsip tidak akan pernah menangis dihadapan siapapun. Tapi kali ini tidak, airmatanya mengalir deras didepan makam Sungmin. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, dia mengucapkan segala permintaan maafnya, penyesalannya karena tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin.

"aku selalu mencintaimu, Choi Sungmin."

**.**

**.**

Setelah berkunjung ke makam Sungmin, Donghae melajukan kendaraannya kerumah Sungmin. Tadi Nyonya Choi menghubunginya untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk datang kerumah.

Saat masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Choi, suasana duka masih sangat terasa disana. Ketiga anggota keluarga Choi langsung menoleh saat Kyuhyun tiba disana. Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggandeng lengan namja itu untuk mengikutinya.

Kibum berhenti didepan sebuah kamar dengan cat berwarna putih. Yeoja itu menghela nafas sebentar lalu membuka pintunya. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Kibum, ini kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin, tunangannya itu sangat menggilai warna merah muda.

Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang Sungmin yang berhadapan dengan sebuah tv LED 32 inch. Kibum mengambil remote setelah sebelumnya menyalakan tv dan dvd player terlebih dahulu. "Sungmin berpesan…" Kibum berhenti sebentar, suaranya tercekat. "Sungmin berpesan, jika kau sudah sembuh kau harus melihat ini." yeoja itu menyerahkan remote kepada Kyuhyun. Lalu yeoja itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian didalam kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menekan tombol play.

Beberapa menit pertama. Hanya tampilan slide-slide foto Kyuhyun yang diambil secara candid. Entah itu diarena balap liar, bar ataupun saat Kyuhyun sedang mengajar anak-anak di Shappire House. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan foto Kyumin saat acara pertunangan serta foto selca mereka.

Setelah itu, cuplikan video-video saat Kyuhyun bermain gitar dikelilingi oleh anak-anak di Shappire House. Acara pertunangan mereka. dan terakhir, Kyuhyun ingat itu saat mereka berdua liburan dipantai beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sungmin memaksanya untuk merekam moment mereka.

"**Kyuhyun, ayo katakan sesuatu. Aku akan merekammu." Sosok namja dalam video itu menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Sebuah tangan putih menarik lengan yang menutupi wajah tampan itu. "jangan ditutupi, kau kan tampan." Ucap Sungmin.**

"**Kyuhyun, ayo ucapkan sesuatu."**

**Kyuhyun menoleh, dia seolah menangkup kamera itu agar focus hanya pada wajahnya. "Choi Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Ayo kita menikah dan membangun keluarga yang bahagia!"**

**Kekehan pelan terdengar. Kyuhyun mengambil alih kamera itu dan mengarahkannya kewajah Sungmin. yeoja itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. "annyeonghaseo, Choi Sungmin imnida."**

"**koreksi, Cho Sungmin."**

**Sungmin cemberut. "belum, aku masih Choi Sungmin. kita belum menikah." Ujarnya.**

"**baiklah, ayo pulang dan kita langsung menikah."**

**Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku mau pernikahannya dirayakan dengan sangaaaaaat meriah. Kau harus mengundang Super Junior untuk hadir sebagai bintang tamunya. Kim woobin juga, Lee Jongsuk juga, Ailee—**

"**Ya! Memangnya kau selebriti."**

**Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Pernikahanku juga harus dengan tema four seasons, kalau kau tidak bisa menyanggupinya maaf saja Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu." Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya lalu berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.**

Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Kenangan di pantai Gwangalli itu. Tempat dimana dirinya melamar Sungmin.

**Sungmin mengarahkan kamera kearahnya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Namja itu memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup harum rambut Sungmin. "annyeong, aku Sungmin dan kekasihku yang manja ini namanya Kyuhyun."**

**Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sungmin. Mengendus wangi vanilla yang menguar dari sana.**

"**walaupun menyebalkan, tetapi aku mencintai kekasihku yang satu ini." Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mendorong pipi kiri Sungmin kearahnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Shape M itu. "aku juga mencintaimu."**

Dan scene terakhir yang membuat dada Kyuhyun terenyuh. Video itu menyorot wajah pucat Sungmin yang sedang berbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Kepalanya diperban, sudut bibir kirinya sobek, goresan kecil dikedua pipinya. Tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah Sungmin tetap terlihat cantik dimatanya.

**Kamera itu mendekat dan Sungmin tersenyum kearah kamera. "annyeong, Sungmin imnida." Ujarnya lemah.**

"**Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus melihat video ini. Aku sudah membuatnya untukmu. Sebagai kenang-kenangan kita." Sungmin berhenti sebentar lalu mengambil nafas panjang. Sungmin terlihat kesusahan menarik nafas padahal selang oksigen bertengger manis dibawah hidung lancipnya.**

"**tadinya aku ingin memberikan ini setelah kita menikah nanti, tapi sepertinya tuhan punya kehendak lain."**

**Hah…**

"**aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu seperti janjiku dulu. Aku tidak sekuat itu Kyu, aku kesakitan. Aku tidak kuat." Airmata Sungmin mengalir walaupun bibir itu tersenyum.**

"**aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Cari pendamping yang menyayangimu." Sungmin tersenyum lagi. "I love you, Cho Kyuhyun." **

Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah melihat video yang terakhir, dia mengambil boneka teddy bear yang duduk manis disampingnya. Memeluk boneka pemberiannya untuk Sungmin saat yeoja itu merajuk beberapa waktu lalu.

"I love you too, Ming."

—**o0o—**

Sebulan berlalu, kehidupan Kyuhyun terasa hampa tanpa Sungmin disisinya. Meskipun Donghae dan Eunhyuk menemaninya, Kyuhyun masih merindukan Sungmin.

Hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun mengunjungi Sungmin. Membawakan bunga lily putih kesukaan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan makam Sungmin. "sayang, seharusnya hari ini kita berada digereja untuk mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati. Tetapi sepertinya tuhan punya kehendak lain." Ujarnya.

"dia menyayangimu, memilihmu untuk menjadi malaikat cantiknya terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun mencium pigura Sungmin dengan lembut. "I love you."

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu gerbang pemakaman keluarga tersebut. Saat dia berada dijalan setapak menuju gerbang, Kyuhyun bisa melihat siluet tubuh Sungmin yang sedang melambai semangat kearahnya.

"Sungmin." gumamnya pelan.

Dengan langkah tergesa, dia berjalan cepat menghampiri mobilnya tempat Sungmin berdiri tanpa menghiraukan sebuah mobil sedan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya berjalan cepat dan menabrak tubuhnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terpental lima meter dari tempat kejadian. Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya hilang saat melihat Sungmin yang berada dalam pandangannya. "Sungmin,"

Sungmin tersenyum. "aku datang, ayo kau ingin bersamaku kan?"

"ne."

Which of the place you've travelled is the farthest? If you promise to take me there. I will come with you.

**THE END**

Finally. Hehe. Maaf ya lama update chapter ini. habisnya nunggu liburan dulu baru bisa leluasa untuk update dan nerusin fanfic yang lain.

Gimana sama endingnya? Happy dong ya? Next, ditunggu reviewnya yaa semua.

**SELAMAT BERPUASA bagi yang menjalankannya.**

**Thank to : Shywona489 || kyuxmine || Maximumelf || whey.K || 1307 || kiikyunnie || cloudswan || KikyWP16 || Heldamagnae || joy ||keroro. || TiffyTiffanyLee || Pumpkins yellow || Cho MeiHwa || PaboGirl || abilhikmah || hanna || SEungyo || rara || 143 is 137 || sandrimayy88 || chleekyumin sarang || ratu kyuhae || mingyust || Aegyeo789 || kyukyu ||**

**.**

**.**

**Read, and review**

**.THANIA LEE.**


End file.
